corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
Astatian Alliance
The Astatian Alliance is the third-largest Empire in the galaxy, running behind the Corvadar and the IWA. However, the three empires could not be more different from each other. Firstly, out of the three of them, the Astatian Alliance is certainly the more popular one. Second while the Corvadar and the IWA bicker and fight among themselves, the Astatian Alliance busies themselves with making money. Several of their planets are resort planets or commercial planets, capturing the love and more important the attention of so many tourists. The other planets are mineral-rich mining planets and the Astatian Alliance used this bounty to start an extensive trade network throughout the galaxy. Finally, the third one is that the Astatian Alliance is friendly with the Government, who hopes to exploit revenue from the rich empire, while the Corvadar and the IWA are openly hostile to the Government. The Astatian Alliance is the most peaceful of the Empires and gives hope to a united galaxy in the future. For such a nice-looking empire from the outside, the Astatian Alliance started out relatively harshly. The seven inner planets of the Astatian Alliance were close together and they were all mining planets. The future founders of the Astatian Alliance were the miners, who were currently under the harsh eye of slave owners. With little pay and poverty stricken, the miners on one planet united and attempted to form a guild. Obviously, the slave owners refused, saying that it was ridiculous to form a guild because mining was the only job available there. Outraged, the miners revolted in fury, miners from the other planets soon hearing the news and joined in to help their comrades. This started the famous Astatian Alliance. The slave-owners, who were desperately outnumbered, soon fled the country in terror and left the Astatians to their own devices. The Astatians on the mining planets soon united and began to expand their new Empire to surrounding planets, which they found to be uninhabited. The structure of the Astatian Alliance is very well set up for a commercial empire. The outside planets, or resorts, were all located on the empire's outer rim, making sure that tourists never see the inner mining planets. Resorts such as Glasova the water resort and Carsheva the mountain and canyon resorts were well-designed and many avid tourists had to stay at these areas for years to see all that they had come to see. While the outside planets poured in revenue with their expensive tickets, the inner planets did their share as well. They mined expensive elements and compounds, then shipping them out to the far corners of the galaxy. There is a rumor that one planet has even been successfullt mining Element-Z, although this is highly untrue. The Astatian capital, the city planet of Histyra, is located about halfway in between the commercial planets and the mining planets. It to is a commercial planet, beautified to make the public come and visit Histyra at least once in their lifetimes. Although it is called an empire in legal sense, the Astatian Alliance is much more democratic. Its council and inner chamber located on Histyra are all elected by the Astatian citizens, who reside in both the commercial planets and the mining planets. The council does not vote on laws rather than they vote on current issues such as having to raise taxes in a certain area or mine more of some substance. In times of emergency, however, the council will take charge, completely commandeering Astatian military until the conflict is resolved. The Astatian Alliance has no leader, instead sending a group of trusted officials to the Government whenever the Government calls. Despite being a mkostly peaceful society, the Astatian Alliance does have a military although they are rarely seen. To keep the tourists happy, soldiers for the Astatian Alliance train on space stations around the minig planets or on the mining planets. Pretty much anywhere where the sight of a uniformed soldier will not upset the inhabitants. They have the basic military structure, with generals and commanders at the top and privates at the bottom. Military service is completely made of voulunteers and conscription has never been a problem because during times of crisis, many Astatians would rise up to protect their homeland.